Listen For The Name
by Asuto Hotaru
Summary: The Perfect Soldier was in love.  With a certain braid adorned pilot, to make things more unbelievable. Not that it mattered. Duo was in love with someone else. It was their name that he tried to call out in his sleep each night.. Wasn't it? 1x2


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope that you like my new story! Read on, please!**

**Warnings:**

**Pairings: 1x2, Heero x Duo, and mentioned 3x4, Quatre x Trowa.**

**Fic type: Yaoi/Shounen Ai**

**Other: Some solo action, and a fairly graphic scene in the middle... There are definitely worse out there, I'm sure. Um... Nothing else, really... I tried to keep them in character, but I think I messed up a bit. I'm sorry everyone.**

* * *

Heero didn't want to think right then. He didn't want to think about anything really, not if he could help it. He would have been very happy to hear nothing but the sound of his keyboard just then, as he typed away on his laptop. Yes, an occupied, undistracted Heero was a happy Heero, even if he was the only one that knew of his own contentment. Sorry, Perfect Soldiers don't show emotion very often. Actually, if you were ever see Heero showing any kind of emotion other than perhaps anger, he would suggest that you go buy a lottery ticket, because you must have the craziest luck this universe has to boast about. 

But that had nothing to do with his current problem.

Heero disliked having to go to school to seem normal during their current stay on Earth. There were several reasons for this, one being that he already knew all of the stupid things that they were trying to teach him, another being that all of the other students and even most of the teachers were complete idiots and he had somehow managed to have a fan club within the first five minutes after his arrival, but the largest reason being that most of the schools he was shoved into meant one thing: DORMS. And a dorm meant a roommate, something Heero would have gladly done without. Especially one like the one _he_ had managed to get.

The room was dark, the only light being that from Heero's laptop screen, but Heero could see perfectly. Which is why he did his best to concentrate on the data he was typing and not turn around. He knew what he would see if he turned around, just as he knew that he was about to hear something that he did not really want to hear. Still, it was inevitable, so Heero sat completely still, other than his constantly moving fingers, and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen.

A groan from across the room told him that it had begun, and Heero fought the urge to turn around. He always wanted to turn, ever since the first night when he had turned to see the person he loved... crying out in ecstasy, and touching himself in his sleep.

Yeah, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, the Human Rock, the Emotionless Wonder, the Famously Robot-Like Being of Stoic Doom-- You get the picture-- was in love. With a certain braid adorned pilot, to make things even more unbelievable. Not that it mattered, because Heero would never do anything about these feelings he harbored for the other, especially not now. They were at war, and as much as he pretended he disliked it, he and Duo had to work together, which meant that any confession from him would only result in an uncomfortable air, thus leading to slip-ups on their missions, which Heero would not have been able to tolerate. Or perhaps he just didn't want to have Duo reject him. That would too be painful.

"Ah!" The other occupant of the room cried out again and Heero couldn't resist anymore. Like every other night, he turned around, and like he always did, he moaned at the sight before him.

Duo groaned out loud, his own hand stroking himself through the thin cloth of his pants, legs trying desperately to wiggle out of the obstructing clothing. When he finally managed to lower the pajamas enough to free his straining erection, his strokes became quicker as he gripped himself hard. The sleeping boy began to issue small gasps, using his thumb to rub a small bit of moisture around the tip of his penis.

Heero felt his own breath become unstable, and his body felt hot. His already straining shorts where starting to feel like they were going to burst and his still-clothed erection twitched, crying out for attention. Heero would not give in. No matter how hot Duo looked, writhing on those sheets and thrusting up into his own hand, he would not allow himself to touch the hot, aching organ. How the hell would he explain that, should Duo wake up? Watching was bad enough, but touching himself while watching, he doubted Duo would ever forgive him for.

"Nnn... Ah! Haa aah..." The noises that Duo was making alone made Heero want to jump the other boy and pound him into the mattress, and he was almost lost enough to his own lust to do it, but he didn't move, waiting, almost fearfully, for what he knew would come next. "Ngh... Hee... Hii... Oh, Gods! God... Love... You, Hee..."

'Hee', 'Hii', and occasionally 'Ha', Duo always said like the name of a lover. It seemed to him that Duo was trying to say a name, but every time he tried he was too damned turned on to talk straight. It infuriated Heero. This was the primary reason, other than the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes away, that he watched. Every night he watched as Duo dreamed and touched himself, moaning and telling some unknown figure that he loved them, and he wanted to know who this person was, who had managed to steel Duo's heart and soul so completely.

He had always figured that the name was the beginning of 'Hilde' or perhaps even 'Hannah', that girl in their class, who had always shown such an interest in Duo. But then, Duo had never shown any interest in her, and as far as Heero knew, communication between Duo and Hilde was always short and efficient, not like two people who would be in a relationship. It didn't change the fact that he was jealous and disliked both girls because of it. Hell, he disliked every girl who's name started with an 'H' these days, and even a few guys, though he was positive that Duo was straight, they tended to hang all over Duo, and that baka didn't even seem to notice! Still, Heero watched and listened every night in the hopes that the name would be completed, and the puzzle solved. Heero knew that knowing could only hurt him, but he wanted to know nonetheless.

A different kind of moan, almost as if the other was in pain, split out into the room and Heero was drawn out of his thoughts, only to moan in response when he saw what had caused the primal sound. This was new, definitely new.

Duo had positioned himself to shove one, dry finger slowly into himself, gasping in both pain and pleasure as the single digit began to move in and out of his hole with growing ease. A particularly loud cry erupted from the boy's throat and Heero knew that he must have found that bundle of nerves inside him that brought such pleasure. Maybe Duo _wasn't_ as straight as he thought.

Damn. Heero realized with a start that he had moved to sit on the narrow floor space between their beds to get better view, and his hands were unconsciously pulling his own shorts off. Heero didn't bother to stop himself, as he was much too aroused to care by this point. He closed his eyes and began to stroke himself, trying to imagine that Duo was the one doing this to him, or even that _he_ was somehow the one causing Duo to make such delicious noises. He didn't even noticed when said noises stopped, too caught up in his fantasy to care.

"Gods... Heero?"

Heero's eyes snapped open, looking up to see a very naked Duo, leaning off of his bed and staring at him. Or, more particularly, at the hand he still had wrapped around his member. He slowly, painfully, brought his eyes up to meet those of the Japanese boy.

"Oh Gods, Heero... You saw me?" The braided adorned pilot asked, though both knew that the question was not needed, as both knew the question. Heero nodded. "You... Heard me?" Heero nodded again. "Well, Shit..." They both sat motionless for a couple of moments, until Heero's ever impudent dick decided to twitch again. Heero winced from the pain of being hard for too long without release,but he could do nothing about it with Duo there. Then again, Duo still seemed to be hard too, and flushed; Hadn't he gotten to come yet?

"You... Too, Heero?"

"...Nani?" Duo frowned at the Japanese.

"You... Want someone you can't have?"

Heero thought, but didn't say it, 

Duo took the silence as an affirmative. He nodded. "I thought so, otherwise, why would you sitting on the floor touching yourself like that?" He looked away. "Since you heard me, I guess you know about... Me... But, before you react to that, let me help you, Heero."

Heero didn't understand. He must have looked puzzled, because Duo chuckled and explained, "You heard me, you said, you must know that the person I want, I cannot have. You would know better than anyone, yeah?" Before Heero knew what was happening, he had been pulled up and pushed back, falling onto his own mattress. His own sheets felt strange and unfamiliar to his hot, naked skin, and even more foreign was the feeling of Duo moving up to sit on his stomach. "Let me comfort you, Heero. It's the least I can do."

Without waiting for an answer, Duo nodded again and moved to position himself over Heero. Heero was going to protest as he saw what Duo was about to do, but had no chance as Duo lowered himself onto Heero's erection quite quickly. Duo cried out in pain, but it slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. Heero winced for the other, knowing that Duo was not even close to completely prepared, and this probably hurt a fair bit. Heero wouldn't know, as this was his first time having sex in the first place, so he could have never possibly been the uke in a relationship.

And then Duo was moving, pulling himself nearly completely off of Heero, and them bringing himself down hard. Both Heero and Duo moaned at this new, pleasurable feeling. "Feels good, right Heero?" Duo was smiling widely, but Heero could see sadness underneath the happy mask Duo always wore. The other boy leaned down to whisper in Heero's ear, his warm breath as teasing as the soft voice he used, "Just close your eyes, Heero, and pretend that I'm her. Nnn..." Duo closed his own eyes as the feelings of riding Heero seemed to overtake him. God, there was no way now that Duo wasn't at all interested in guys. He really seemed to know what he was doing, and it felt amazing.

"This..." Heero began, breathing heavily, "... This isn't... Your first time."

Duo chuckled. "I'm a street kid, Heero, shit happens."

Heero had the sudden urge to ask for descriptions so that he could personally kill anyone who had touched the other before this, but managed to, miraculously, keep silent.

"How about you? First time with a guy, right?"

"First time, period."

Duo's eyes opened and he looked surprised. "Really?" He looked worried, as if doing this to Heero had been a bad idea after all. Heero thrust his hips up the next time Duo started to come down, hitting the other's sweet spot, hoping that _that _would tell him that he didn't mind.

"Never mattered before."

There was silence for a couple of minutes. "No more talk. Just close your eyes and I'll do all the work. Just close your eyes and fuck _her_. I'll leave tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about me."

Heero froze for a second. He didn't like the way Duo had said that, not only about leaving, but about 'fucking her', like it was obvious that he had a certain girl in mind. Heero scoffed at that, and then flipped Duo and himself over, so that Duo's back was against the bed and Heero was still inside Duo. Heero growled. "I don't want to _fuck_ anyone, Baka, especially not some stupid girl. The only thing I want to do right now is make love. To you, Duo Maxwell."

Duo laughed nervously. "... Excuse me?"

Heero didn't answer. He would have to confess, but in the meantime he would finish what Duo had started. If he was going to destroy the nearly comfortable relationship that they had previously had, he might as well have as much satisfaction as he could now, even if it hurt like hell later, when Duo rejected him.

"Don't ignore m--- AH!" Duo yelled out as Heero began moving again. He thrust into the other without having to think about it. It felt natural and amazing, and he began searching for Duo's prostate, intent on giving Duo as much pleasure as possible. He then wrapped his hand around Duo's erection.

Stroking Duo was quite different, he realized, then jerking himself off. Still, he tried to make up for his inexperience by starting with things he knew felt good to him, and then varying the movements of his hand until he found how Duo liked it. Duo trembled and Heero knew that he wouldn't last much longer, as the other had obviously been close for a while now. Duo let out his loudest moan yet, more of a scream really, and came all over the two of them from the extreme sensations Heero had administrated on him. As he was thrown into his orgasm, his muscles clenched around Heero, causing the Japanese boy to grunt as he came as well.

Heero fell down on top of Duo as the most amazing orgasm he had ever had subsided, only a few pleasurable aftershocks remaining. Duo tried to say something, but Heero clamped a hand firmly over the other boy's mouth. He didn't want to talk yet. Talk meant confessing, and for now he just wanted to be able to enjoy laying here like this with the one person he truly loved.

Oh, God, he really did love him, didn't he? He had admitted it to himself before, of course, and had felt that love, but never like _this_. An indescribable feeling like this... He had never thought that he would be able to feel it for anyone else. He slowly removed his hand from Duo's lips and replaced it with his own lips, kissing the other boy softly.

When he had first discovered that he might have feelings for the braided pilot, Heero had done a lot of research on love. Meaning he had deduced himself to going to the public library and reading romance novel after romance novel. Yeah, that had been embarrassing, but it had confirmed his suspicion about the strange new emotion he felt when he looked upon, or thought about, the other boy. While reading those novels (Most of which had been total sap and useless to him) he had read in one book in particular that people could 'make love' in a kiss. That was what he tried now, even though they had just finished doing the real thing, Heero tried to make love to Duo in a kiss and did his very best to show Duo how much he truly loved him. Perhaps, if he could transfer some of this incredible feeling into Duo, the other boy wouldn't hate him so much later. It was unlikely, if not impossible.

"I love you, Duo Maxwell."

With that, Heero rose from where he had been laying on top of Duo, pulled his shorts on, and brushed off his shirt, which they hadn't even bothered to discard in their endeavors. He pulled a backpack out from underneath his bed and began to pack his things. Duo, who had been previously laying there, looking shocked, now looked confused.

"Where... Are you going?"

"Away," Heero said simply. "There's no way that we can work together now, now that you know how I feel about you." His small amount of personal items packed, Heero returned to Duo's side. He leaned down and kissed Duo's forehead. "I know it's selfish of me, but I hope you won't regret this in the morning: making love with me, if nothing else."

"Wait," Duo called out, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. Heero stopped, but did not turn to the boy who was his love and his one-night lover. "Didn't you say... You heard me?"

"I heard you," Heero confirmed. "Whoever it is that you love, you can get them, Duo, I'm sure. You made me fall in love with you, so you must be a miracle worker."

"So... You didn't hear... Who?" Duo's voice sounded surprised, so much so that Heero turned back around. He saw tears in Duo's eyes. Oh man, he must have really screwed up. He instantly regretted it, all of it. It wasn't worth the momentary pleasure, not when he now saw the pain in his love's eyes.

"... I listened every night, even though I knew it was wrong, but no, I never heard a full name," Heero answered.

"Heero... It's you... I love you! I've always loved you!" Heero froze for a moment and then looked down at his roommate and smiled. Duo looked dazzled, even through his tears.

"Then we have a lot of time to make up for, don't we?" Heero dropped his bag and headed back to the bed.

* * *

The next morning Quatre noticed that Duo and Heero were both looking remarkably happy (Which more or less meant that Duo was smiling even more than usual and Heero actually cracked a smile once) and had no trouble putting two and two together. It had been obvious that they had liked each other for a long time, and Quatre was glad to see everything out in the open. He did feel sorry for Wufei though. After all, it must be hard to sleep when your dorm room was between Heero's and Duo's and his and Trowa's rooms. Then Quatre thought about how Wufei got to have a single, and also about how fun it had been to make half of the noises he was sure kept Wufei awake. 

And then he didn't feel so sorry anymore.

Owari.

* * *

**Finished! Yay! I'm so happy! When I sat down, I didn't mean for it to go like this, but it happened anyways... Um, please do not feel pressured to review, but if you do, thank you, I appreciate it! Arigatou minna! -Bows.-**


End file.
